


i'll be home for christmas.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [32]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe – Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Music, Coming Out, Condoms, December writing challenge, Eggnog, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Rings, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Christmas eve will find meWhere the love light gleamsI'll be home for ChristmasIf only in my dreamsor:  Bobby's on his way home to Boston for Christmas before he decides that he just can't go home without John anymore.  When the phone call to his parents goes the homophobic way he expected it to, he heads back to their apartment to spend the holiday with the man he loves.  John's been waiting for the day that Bobby finally told them and he might have had a plan for after it happened in mind, but he wasn't expecting it to be this Christmas.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 10
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	i'll be home for christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 8 of my December writing challenge. Prompt by lillie-writes on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 8 prompt: “Let’s listen to Christmas albums and get drunk off of eggnog.”  
> Day 8 title song: I'll Be Home for Christmas (my favorite version is Frank Sinatra's.)

When Bobby Drake was eighteen, he sat down with his parents to confess the truth. He was going to say everything, he really was, and he started with the mutant part because he thought that might soothe the second part. But the reaction had been surprisingly very positive, and he was suddenly terrified because he thought that it would change and he would lose everything if he told them that he was gay too. So, he didn't and hasn't brought it up since.

When John Allerdyce was eighteen, he sat down with his parents to confess the truth. He was going to say everything, he really was, and he started with the gay part because he thought that might be the better of the reactions. But the reaction had been surprisingly awful, extremely homophobic, and John had been kicked out of their house and their lives before he could even tell them that he was a mutant too. So, he never got a chance to say everything, and he still wonders if things might have gone differently if he said them in reverse order.

**********

Bobby Drake met John Allerdyce in a bar about three weeks after he'd moved to New York City from Boston, and he'd connected with him so much over some whiskey that he made John promise they could have dinner some night before he went home with him. And, yeah, John might have promised him that just so he could fuck him that night, but then that was absolutely the best sex that he'd ever had, so dinner to maybe get him more of it didn't seem like a bad idea. That dinner turned into another, and then another, and then another, and John found himself wanting to be around Bobby for more than just the sex those dinners led to. So their relationship started easy enough, got serious very quickly when they told each other about their family confession experiences and realized that they'd found someone who could understand completely, and now it was six years later. They shared an unconditional love for each other, they shared an apartment in Brooklyn, they shared absolutely everything about their lives.

Except for Christmas. 

Bobby always went home to Boston for the holiday, and since he still hadn't told his parents that he was gay, that meant John stayed behind in New York. And every time Bobby went to Boston, it meant that he was going to go days without talking to John because they both understood that Bobby wouldn't be able to call him while he was there, stuck in the same room that he'd shared with his brother as a child. Leaving John behind for the most important time of the year, leaving him all alone for John's self-confessed favorite holiday, was just something that Bobby hated to do.

But, this year, as Bobby sat in the traffic that was headed towards the airport, supposed to be getting on a flight to Boston to spend the next nine days with his parents and brother, he finally decided that what he was doing was absolutely stupid. 

He couldn't do that to John anymore.

The first chance he got, Bobby turned off the road he was on and drove around until he found an open parking space. He picked up the phone from where he'd tossed it into the passenger seat, scrolled through his contacts, called his parents' house, and told them he wouldn't be coming home for the holiday unless he was allowed to bring the man he loved with him.

The reaction was what he had thought he might get when he was eighteen, and he listened to all of it until they finally said they never wanted to hear from him again and hung up the phone. He pulled the phone down from his ear, tossed it back into the passenger seat, leaned his head against the steering wheel, and cried harder than he'd cried in his life. But after a while, he stopped crying, got his emotions back in check, made sure he felt fit to drive, and merged back into traffic. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, but he'd find his way back to the apartment and he was going to fucking stay there. 

No more trips home to Boston without John to worry about.

**********

John knew something was wrong the moment he opened the door because the lights were on and they most certainly had turned them off when he and Bobby had left that morning. He carefully shut the door as he began to panic, and when he heard someone moving around, he decided he would reach into his pocket for his lighter so that when the time came for self-defense he was ready.

And then before he could do anything, Bobby came out of the bedroom and into the main room, and John was instantly confused but also relieved. He set his briefcase down and took off his coat, hanging it up and walking down the small hallway. 

“Baby? Why are you here?”

Bobby didn't say anything, just walked over to the Christmas tree and stood there, staring at it for a moment before bending down to turn the lights on. 

“Bobby, why are you here?” Bobby didn't answer him and John sighed heavily. “Did they cancel your flight because of the snowstorm?”

“No,” Bobby said softly, refusing to turn around.

“Did they reschedule it for tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Then why the fuck are you here and not in Boston?” John asked, getting annoyed. 

“Let’s listen to Christmas albums and get drunk off of eggnog,” Bobby said, walking over to the stereo and flipping through the Christmas CDs they had.

“Will you please answer my fucking question?”

The moment Mariah Carey blared out from the stereo, John knew something was seriously, seriously wrong. Bobby had been wanting John to burn that CD two days ago because he hated it so much. “Baby, what is wrong?”

Bobby just walked into the kitchen, so John followed him. He watched Bobby get the eggnog from the refrigerator, but when Bobby reached up to open the cabinet that the liquor was in, John grabbed his arm before he could open it. “What the fuck is wrong?”

Bobby tried to pull his arm away but John wouldn't let him, and eventually, Bobby slumped against the counter, his head down and breathing hard. “I told them.”

John's eyes widened and he let Bobby's arm go, staring at him in shock. “What?”

“I was on my way to the airport,” Bobby said quietly. “And I just couldn't stop thinking about how wrong it was that I was going to Boston without you when you should be coming with me. I knew it could end up like this. I knew that I could hear a bunch of homophobic shit, and I did. I knew that I could lose them forever. But I still pulled into the nearest space I could find and called them. You deserved better than me leaving you alone for Christmas yet again.”

John stepped closer to Bobby and pulled him into his arms. Bobby's head came to rest on John's shoulder and he took a deep breath. “I don't regret it,” he whispered. “All I need is you.”

“I should have been there when you called them,” John said after a moment. “You needed support for that.”

“No,” Bobby said. “I was always going to do this without you there. You didn't need to be subjected to that if they reacted this way. They had some pretty choice words to say about you too. I'm never going to tell you what they were, so don't fucking ask me.”

“Baby, I'm so sorry,” John murmured. “I'm so, so sorry.”

“I'm not,” Bobby mumbled. “I just reached a point today where I had to tell them right now. I couldn't go participate in another Christmas without you there with me. I can't lie anymore, Johnny. Not about how much I love you.”

John just held him closer. “I'm glad that you feel that way, baby. But I'm heartbroken that you're going through this.”

“It's okay,” Bobby murmured. “Just help me through it.”

“I'll do whatever I have to do,” John said, brushing a kiss along Bobby's forehead. “What do you need right now?”

“I need to listen to Christmas music and drink spiked eggnog.”

“Then that's what we'll do,” John said, breaking their embrace and reaching for the cabinet where they kept all of the liquor. “Brandy or whiskey?”

“Brandy,” Bobby said, opening another cabinet and getting out glasses. “Can you mix it? I always suck at that.”

“That's because you put too much eggnog,” John said, reaching for the glasses and pouring an appropriate amount of brandy into each one. “Get me a spoon, please.”

Bobby opened a drawer and got out a spoon while John poured eggnog into each glass, dripping the last drops into the second glass. “We're out of eggnog now.”

“We'll have to get some more at the corner store tomorrow,” Bobby murmured, handing over the spoon. “If it's open.”

“They'll be open until six,” John said, and Bobby felt a jolt of pain go through him as he realized why John knew that. 

“I'm sorry that you've had to spend all these Christmases alone, Johnny. I really am.”

John stirred up one glass and then the other, pulling the spoon out and licking the eggnog off of it before he turned and put it in the sink. “It's alright, baby. I knew you weren't ready to tell them. I knew I'd have to be patient. I knew we'd get to a point where we would spend Christmas together eventually. I just didn't think it would be this year.”

John handed one of the glasses to Bobby and then grabbed his free hand and pulled him into the main room. “Sit down. I'll change the music.”

“You don't have to do that,” Bobby mumbled as he sat down on the sofa. 

“Yes, I do,” John said. “You fucking hate this CD. If we're going to sit here and listen to Christmas music, we're at least going to listen to something you like.”

“Put on that mix of the old ones then,” Bobby said, settling back against the sofa. “You know which one I'm talking about?”

“I do indeed,” John said, grabbing the right CD and changing it out with the Mariah one. “I listen to that one on repeat on Christmas Day.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “What do you usually do on Christmas Day? I have never asked you that.”

“Well, I usually get up around nine and eat the Christmas donuts that I buy at the corner store on Christmas Eve, and then I come in here and turn the tree on, use cardboard to block out the window like we always do when we want to make it really dark, put this CD on, lay down on the sofa, and wish I was somewhere else.”

Bobby swallowed hard again. “Where did you wish you were?”

John paused for a moment. “Boston,” he said quietly. “I'd wish I was in Boston with you.”

Bobby took a really deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep from crying. “Did you do that every year?”

“Every year since we met,” John murmured. “Before that, I used to wish I was having Christmas with my parents.”

“You've wished you were in Boston with me for five years?”

“Six,” John corrected. “I was already wishing it this year too.”

“I don't know how you've been so patient with me,” Bobby said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I didn't deserve it.”

John got the music playing and Nat King Cole filled the room, so he grabbed his eggnog and turned around, heading to the sofa and sitting down next to Bobby. “You deserve everything,” he said, reaching up to wipe away his tears. “And I knew this day would come. I knew you wouldn't hide the truth forever. But I also know what a big deal doing something like this is, so I was patient. I had faith that you would tell them soon, but I didn't think that you would do it today.”

“I love you so much,” Bobby murmured. “I don't deserve you.”

“Yes, you do,” John said, smiling at him. “Now, drink up and listen to the music.”

Bobby nodded and turned his attention to the song, taking a long sip of his eggnog. “You always mix it perfectly.”

“As I said, you put too much eggnog,” John said, taking a sip of his. “But we really do need to get some more eggnog tomorrow. We can drink eggnog and brandy all day tomorrow and on Christmas Day.”

“We'll need a lot of eggnog for that,” Bobby pointed out. 

“We can just say we're going to have a lot of guests. No one will think anything different.”

“We'll probably need more brandy too.”

“Then we'll go to the liquor store down the street and get some.”

Bobby took another long sip of his eggnog before putting his head on John's shoulder. “The next couple of days are going to be hard.”

“I know they will. But I'll be here to do whatever it is you need me to.”

Bobby let out a small laugh. “Fucking me is probably going to be the only thing that distracts me.”

“Then we'll fuck a lot,” John said, pressing a kiss along Bobby's hairline. “I certainly always jerked myself off a lot while you were gone.”

Bobby smiled. “You did?”

“Fuck yeah,” John said. “We fuck every day, baby. Then you'd disappear down to Boston for over a week and I'd die if I didn't. Before you, I didn't have to jerk myself off every day if I was going without sex. But then I met you and now I'm like this. And I'm not complaining about it.”

“Mmm,” Bobby murmured. “I'd kind of like to watch you do that at some point in the next couple of days.”

“Then we will do that, but my hand is very unsatisfying, let me tell you. Even with me imagining that you're sucking me off or that I'm fucking you.”

“I can only imagine how unsatisfying that is,” Bobby said, sighing. “I'm sorry you had to do that.”

“Don't be.”

“But I...”

“Were not ready to tell them, and you were enjoying Christmas with your family, and you didn't know if it would be for the last time. Don't ever apologize for that. I know how important things like that are.”

Bobby nodded and sat up for a moment, taking another long sip of his eggnog. “It'll probably be a while before I stop apologizing for that.”

“Then I'll just keep reminding you that you don't need to. Because you really don't, baby. You really, really don't.”

Bobby settled his head back on John's shoulder as John took a sip of his eggnog. “If Theresa is working tomorrow, she is going to be surprised to see you.”

Bobby sucked in a deep breath. “You already told her I was going to Boston, didn't you?”

“She asked me when I was in there a couple of weeks ago,” John murmured. “I had no idea then that you were going to do this.”

“I had no idea when I left the apartment this morning that I was going to do this,” Bobby mumbled. “I suppose I am going to have to get used to things like that, right? Other people knowing that this has happened.”

“All of our friends are going to do everything they can to support you, baby. But don't worry about that right now. All you need to concentrate on right now is the eggnog and the Christmas music.” 

They sat there as the CD played, taking sips of their eggnog every once and a while. John tangled his fingers together with Bobby's and closed his eyes, thrilled that he was finally going to get to experience Christmas with the man he loved, heartbroken at the reason why. Bobby watched John as he sat there, taking in the serene features of his face, and even though he was in more pain than he ever knew he could feel, he also knew he was looking at the reason why the pain was necessary. 

He'd known that this could happen to him, but he'd made his choice in his mind a very long time ago. He chose John.

John opened his eyes and turned his head, finding Bobby watching him. He smiled softly and caressed the side of Bobby's face with his fingers. “You are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen,” he said softly. “And I am so, so glad that you're mine.”

Bobby snagged John's arm by the wrist and pressed a kiss to the inside of it. “I meant it when I said I don't regret it.”

“I know,” John said. “I don't regret telling my parents my truth, even if I didn't get to confess it all. But that doesn't mean that the rejection doesn't hurt. And it always will. It'll dull down as the years go by, but it'll always be there when something draws up a memory. I had that happen to me today.”

“How?”

“There's a rep from another branch who is on his way to London for the holidays, so they had him stop in at the New York office on his way there. And when I asked Raven who that was with Erik, she said his name, and I just...he has the same name as my father. I did whatever I could to make sure I didn't have to meet him after that because I didn't know if I could without crying, even though I knew that it wasn't him,” John murmured. “I think if it had been a different time of year that it probably wouldn't have gotten to me that much, but since it's Christmas...it just happened.”

Bobby reached for his glass of eggnog, draining it in one sip. John watched him carefully as Bobby stood up and walked towards the kitchen, so he stood up and did the same. Polishing off his glass, he set it in the sink next to where Bobby's now was and watched as Bobby looked through the refrigerator. “We're going to have to go to the store tomorrow, baby. There's not enough food here for the next couple of days.”

Bobby closed the refrigerator and looked over at John, and John's heart ached at the pain in his eyes. “That's what you'd always do on Christmas Eve, isn't it? Go down to the corner store and get food for Christmas Day.”

John just nodded. “Gave me something to do so I wasn't sitting by myself in the apartment all day.”

“I'm sorry,” Bobby said, his tone desperate. “I'm so sorry. I should have told them years ago and...”

John pulled Bobby to him and kissed him hard. “Stop apologizing. There is absolutely no reason to be apologizing about the fact that I have had to go to the store without you here. No reason at all.”

Bobby just stared at him for a few moments before slumping into John's side. “Make me forget about this for a while. Please.”

“I can do that, baby,” John said, reaching for Bobby's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

“We're going to have to make sure we have enough condoms to make it through the next couple of days,” Bobby said as they entered the room. “Because you're probably going to be fucking me a lot.”

“We'll check before we go to the store tomorrow.” John pulled Bobby into his arms. “Bobby, I love you. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, Johnny,” Bobby said. “Light the fire?”

John looked over at where they had set up a board and made sure that it was far enough from the wall before he reached into his pocket and flicked his Zippo on, and then suddenly it was lit. 

“I thought you wouldn't have your lighter on you,” Bobby said, smiling at him. “You usually don't anymore.”

“Nope, kept it in my pocket on the way home,” John said, tossing it onto the bedside table. “I was glad too because before I saw you, I thought there was someone in here. I was about to prepare to defend myself.”

“I'm sorry, Johnny. I just didn't want to tell you about this over the phone and if you knew I was here, you'd want to know why and...”

“And nothing,” John said, kissing him hard. “Stop apologizing. There is nothing to apologize over.”

Bobby nodded and grabbed onto the lapels of John's suit coat. “How close is this suit to needing to be dry cleaned?” 

“Pretty close, I think. Why?”

Bobby just peeled the suit coat from John, tossing it across the room. “Because I wanted to do that and not have to stop to hang it up.” 

John grinned. “Well, if you're going to be like that, then I'm going to be like this.”

John reached for the bottom of the sweater that Bobby was wearing, quickly pulling it over his head and tossing it in the direction of his coat. Bobby's hands were on John's dress shirt quickly, fumbling as they tried to undo the buttons. “Do you like this shirt?”

“It's not my favorite. Why?”

Bobby grabbed onto either side of it and pulled, laughing when buttons went flying everywhere. “Because I wanted to do that.”

John couldn't stop himself from laughing. “I'm going to need to go shopping for new clothes if you keep that up.”

“Just the shirt,” Bobby said, pulling it off John and tossing it away. “I promise.”

John pulled the undershirt Bobby had been wearing off and then Bobby stepped closer to him, pulling John into a hard kiss. “Mmm, baby,” John murmured as Bobby's lips trailed down his neck. “This feels good but this should be about you.”

“It is about me,” Bobby mumbled into his skin. “It's about me being free to do whatever the fuck I want with the man I love.”

John gasped as Bobby began to palm him through his pants. “Oh, fuck, baby.”

“See, you like what I'm doing,” Bobby said, pressing kisses to John's chest as he slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of him. “No jerking off for you tonight.”

John felt his breathing quicken when he looked down at Bobby, watching as he carefully undid the button and zipper of his pants before pulling them down. He palmed John through his boxers for a moment before pulling them down too, and he smiled when John's cock came into view. “Do you know that I've always wanted to fuck you on Christmas Day?”

“No,” John breathed out as Bobby slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft. “I had no idea.”

“I'd be in that room with Ronny and it would be really early Christmas morning before anyone else was awake,” Bobby said, bringing his other hand up to play with John's balls. “And all I could think about was how we would be in the guest room if you were there with me, and that we could be having really quiet, lazy, early Christmas morning sex.”

John reached out and caressed the side of Bobby's face. “I know it's not there, but I will not turn down some lazy, early Christmas morning sex.”

Bobby nuzzled into John's touch. “Then we'll make that one of our new Christmas traditions.”

John gasped as Bobby's thumb played with the slit for a moment before he resumed his slow movement up and down his shaft. “Christmas traditions?”

“Yes,” Bobby said softly. “We're going to need Christmas traditions of our own. So we're going to make some.”

“I like that idea.”

“Good,” Bobby said, smiling up at him. “I'm going to blow you until you can barely stand, and then I'm going to pull you onto the bed and you're going to fuck me as hard as you can, okay? That's what I want right now.”

“Then that's what we'll do,” John said, caressing Bobby's face again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bobby said, shifting closer to him and wrapping his lips around the head of John's cock. 

John's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when Bobby started sucking hard immediately, and he curled his hand around the back of Bobby's head. “You going to let me guide you?”

Bobby pulled back and grinned up at him. “I'm counting on it.”

John gasped as Bobby took him deeper and brought his other hand up to the side of Bobby's head, and as Bobby began to move, John gently guided him. John let out a loud moan, watching with wild eyes as Bobby took him all the way down. “Oh, you are so fucking good at this. You have been since that first night. You were absolutely born to suck cock.”

Bobby just hummed around him and John held him there for a moment before letting Bobby back off. Bobby pulled back enough that he was just sucking on the head, and John was pretty sure that there were only a few things on the planet that were sexier than Bobby on his knees in front of him, his cock sliding in between those perfect lips. John groaned when Bobby took him deep again, and he let him go for a few more minutes before he guided Bobby all the way off. “You keep that up and I'm not going to be able to fuck you.”

Bobby grinned and reached up, shoving John's pants all the way down to his ankles. “Well, we can't have that now can we.”

John pulled him up and into a deep kiss. “You taking me deep is one of my favorite things ever.”

“Mmm, and I love it when you come while you're there,” Bobby said, smiling. “But right now, you're going to be coming by doing something else.”

John pulled him into a hungry kiss. “You got me so close to the edge. I need to fuck you so badly right now. I am so glad that you like it hard and fast because that's what you're going to get.”

Bobby felt a shiver go down his spine. “I can't fucking wait.”

John pushed Bobby onto the bed, reaching for Bobby's jeans. He quickly got them undone and Bobby lifted up his hips, and John pulled them off roughly. “Fuck, I'm sorry.”

“I'm not,” Bobby said, grinning up at him. 

John stood back and reached down towards his pants, working them off his ankles before kicking them away. When he looked back at Bobby, he found him lying there with a hand wrapped around his cock, slowly jerking it as he watched John. “Fuck, you are sexy.”

“So are you,” Bobby said, motioning for John to come closer. “Let's be sexy together.”

John laughed as he climbed onto the bed. “I'm so happy you're here, baby.”

“So am I,” Bobby said softly. “I'm so sorry you have had to be alone for all these years.”

“Shh, baby,” John murmured, bending over to kiss him soundly. “Don't think about any of that, okay? Just concentrate on this.”

Bobby nodded and drew John into another kiss, groaning when John pulled back. “Johnny,” he whined, but John just sat back on his knees. 

“Relax, baby. I'm going to give you what you want.”

John bent down to press a kiss to the middle of Bobby's chest before reaching for the lube and a condom, helping Bobby to spread his legs. “Do you know what I used to imagine when I was jerking off while you were gone?”

“What?” Bobby said, watching as John poured some lube on his fingers.

“I used to imagine that it was Christmas morning,” John murmured, sliding a finger into Bobby and smiling when he moaned. “And you and I were together, and we were doing this.” 

“Really?” Bobby asked as John quickly moved his finger around. “Well, we can definitely do this on Christmas morning. Again, I mean, after the lazy early morning sex. We can do this hard and fast, just the way we like it.”

“I don't really know how we're going to have lazy sex,” John laughed. “Nothing about us fucking is ever slow and lazy.”

Bobby gasped when John pulled his finger out and pressed two into him. “We can try,” he got out. “We certainly wouldn't have been able to fuck hard at my parents' house. You know I can't keep quiet when you're doing that.”

John grinned and crooked his fingers, searching around until Bobby moaned loudly and his hand quickened its pace on his cock. “There it is.”

“Please,” Bobby moaned. “Please just fuck me. Please.”

John thrust his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He reached for a condom and tore the packet with his teeth, quickly rolling it on and slicking it up with lube. He smiled down at Bobby as he shifted closer to him, lining himself up and pressing into him. Bobby closed his eyes as John slid into him, and once he was used to the stretch, he opened them to see John hovering right above him. “Fuck me.”

“I will happily do that,” John said, kissing him hard before pulling back and thrusting back in. 

Bobby moaned as John picked up the speed of his thrusts, picking up the pace of his hand on his cock. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Mmm, so do you,” John murmured, bending down to kiss him again. “This is so much better than my hand.”

Bobby laughed. “This is so much better than my fantasies.”

John shifted and changed the angle, and Bobby's eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

John grinned when he realized he'd found Bobby's prostate and thrust harder, trying to get as deep as he could on every stroke. “I love doing this to you.”

“You are a bastard,” Bobby got out, gasping for air. “But don't fucking stop.”

John laughed and ran his hand down Bobby's chest, wrapping his hand around Bobby's and helping him jerk his cock faster. “Faster, baby. Get yourself off.”

“Ngh,” Bobby got out as John let go, moving his hand as fast as he possibly could. “Harder, fuck, harder, Johnny.”

John listened to him and thrust harder, and it wasn't long until Bobby was coming hard, John's name a loud, breathy moan. John watched as Bobby slowly came back to himself, and the sated smile on his face just made everything better. He picked up the speed of his thrusts as Bobby ran a hand down his chest. “Fuck, baby.”

“Come for me, Johnny. Let me see how beautiful you are.”

John thrust a few more times before groaning as his climax hit him, reaching out to keep himself from collapsing. After a few moments, he looked up at Bobby and laughed. “That was really fucking good.”

“Mmm, yeah it was,” Bobby said, smiling when John bent down to kiss him. “We're going to do that again.”

“We'll do it as much as you want, baby,” John said, shifting around until he was settling onto the bed next to him. He quickly took care of the condom before reaching out and tangling his fingers with Bobby's. “Did it work?”

“A little,” Bobby said, sighing. “I can't help but think about what I would be doing right now if I hadn't told them.”

“That's okay, baby,” John said, nodding when Bobby looked at him. “There are still times when I think about what I'd be doing with my parents right now. It's normal, especially when it's so fresh.”

“It's not that I don't want to be here with you, but...I just,” Bobby murmured. 

“Shh,” John said, kissing him. “It's okay. I understand.”

Bobby sighed and closed his eyes. “We need to take a shower.”

“Yes, we do,” John said, glancing over at the clock. “And then we need to eat some dinner.”

“Is anything even open tonight?”

“The pizzeria will deliver until four tomorrow,” John said. “That's the only place I know of because that's the only place I order from.”

Bobby opened his eyes and looked over at him. “I'm sorry, Johnny.”

“Don't be,” John said firmly. “I knew we would get here someday. It might not have gone the way that I always thought it would, but we're here. And we're going to make the most of it.”

Bobby nodded before reaching out, freezing the fire. “It's too hot in here.”

John laughed. “You could have just told me to put it out.”

“This was easier,” Bobby said, smiling at him. “Shower?”

John nodded. “You can go first if you want.”

“I want to take a shower with you,” Bobby said, giving John a pointed look. “I'm going to go start the water and get it hot enough. You are going to rest for a moment and then bring the condom.”

John leaned over and kissed him. “If that is what you want, baby.”

Bobby swung his legs off the bed and sat up, glancing at the photograph of him with his family that sat on his bedside table. He stared at it for a moment before reaching out and putting it face down. “I love you, Johnny. More than you could possibly know.”

“I love you too, baby,” John said as Bobby stood up and walked out of the room. He looked over at the photograph and sighed. 

He knew that Bobby wasn't going to enjoy this Christmas, but that wasn't going to stop John from trying.

**********

“Baby, let's go! The snow has stopped and I'd like to get there and back before it starts again!”

“Be right there, Johnny!”

Bobby walked over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and going through the number of condoms in there. He thought that they'd probably need more, but he walked around the bed and opened up John's bedside table drawer to check and see if there was a brand new box in there. He didn't find a new box, but a velvet-covered box from a jewelry store. He didn't remember John saying anything about buying some new cuff links, but he thought that he might have just missed it. He picked up the box so he could see them, but when he opened the box, he immediately dropped it down to the floor.

“Baby?” John called out. “What was that?”

Bobby couldn't speak, thoughts racing through his head so fast that he couldn't grasp a hold of any of them to process them. That was...that was...that...

“Baby?” John called out again, and Bobby went to speak but nothing came out. 

That...that was not cuff links.

John walked into the bedroom to see what was going on, spotting Bobby standing next to his open bedside table drawer, and he sighed heavily. Bobby had found it. “Baby.”

Bobby's eyes met his. “That...” He paused to swallow hard. “That's a couple of rings, Johnny.”

John walked over to where Bobby was, bending down to pick up the box. “Yes, it's a couple of rings. One for you and one for me.”

“You...” Bobby couldn't form sentences. John had rings for them.

“I've wanted to ask you to marry me probably ten million times in the last six years,” John said softly. “But I didn't want to do it until after you told your parents. And I wasn't going to do it now either. I was going to wait until you were a little more removed from this.”

Bobby just stared at him with wild eyes, and John tossed the box onto the bed and pulled Bobby into his arms. “I love you, baby. I love you more than anything. And I never want to lose you, and I want you to know that you're never going to lose me, and I want to go down to the courthouse and say a couple of vows that signify that.”

Bobby kissed John eagerly and John kissed him back just as much. After a few moments, Bobby pulled back to stare at him. “You're sure? Because I never thought that...”

“I have never been surer of anything in my life,” John said, smiling at him. “But if you don't want to do this, then that's fine. I'll sell the rings on Craigslist or something.”

Bobby pulled John into a deep kiss. “You're not selling our rings,” he said quickly. “We're going to wear them.”

“Yeah?” John asked, smiling when Bobby nodded. “That is the best gift you could ever give me.”

“This is the best gift you could ever give me,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “I've never been surer of anything in my life either.”

John grinned and picked Bobby up, swinging him around and making Bobby laugh. “Johnny! Put me down!”

John set him back down and Bobby pulled him into a deep kiss, his hands coming up to the buttons on John's shirt, but John pulled his hands away before they could get very far. “As much as I would love to continue this, and we will be continuing this, but we need to get to the store before it closes. We've already wasted most of the day laying around in bed. If we don't get going now, we're not going to have food for the next few days.”

Bobby sighed but nodded. “The minute the food gets put away?”

“I promise,” John murmured, kissing him quickly. “That is a promise I intend to keep.”

Bobby looked over at the rings again. “Can we wear the rings when we do it?”

“If that's what you want, baby.”

“That's what I want.”

John grinned and pulled him into another kiss. “Come on, let's get out of here before I drag you down to the bed and ravish you. We really do need to get some food or we'll starve.”

Bobby grabbed John's hand and pulled him away from the bed. “Then let's make this the fastest trip to the store in the history of the world.”

John laughed. “That sounds like a great idea to me, baby.”

“I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
